


An Inconvenient Flame

by SamLife430



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Coffee Shops, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), M/M, Mafia Crowley, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLife430/pseuds/SamLife430
Summary: World War 2 is all around, yet this little town is still peaceful and hasn't seen the effects of the War.But how long will the peace last?It was a fairly normal day despite the war going on. Aziraphale took care of his little bookshop that has been in his family for many years, greeted customers, sold and read precious books. Yes, his life was quite normal.That is until he meets a man who was new to the town. His name is Anthony J. Crowley.When Azriaphale meets Crowley, he must say goodbye to his normal everyday life.





	An Inconvenient Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Good Omens fanfic, so I hope you guys will enjoy it and continue to read as I update! Here we get to see our Ineffable Husbands in a WW2 setting. Despite the war, there is still just a bit of normality in a little town. 
> 
> Let's get on with the story, shall we? Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! <3

March 1940 9:42 AM

It’s a warm, damp morning. It had rained for at least two days, but today there are hardly any clouds in the sky. The crowds snaked their way through the streets, each individual trying desperately to get to their destination. Cars honked angrily at one another, their drivers tossing angry gestures here and there. Yes, although there is a war going on, it is quite a lovely day. Aziraphale makes his way to his bookshop, luckily the walk there today wasn't nearly as bad as it had been these past two days. He hears the familiar chime of the bell as he makes his way through the bookshop's door. The sound brings a smile to his face. 

He sets his heavy bag down, then discards his coat and hangs it onto the coat rack that stands near the door. The faint smell of old paper fills his nose as he walks through his little bookshop. He comes here every day, yet it never fails to bring him joy. He had always loved this shop, even as a little boy. Each day here would remind him of his father, who also had a strong love for these old books. As far as Aziraphale knew, each novel had been collected throughout several generations, and he loved every one of them. He has read every single book at least five or six times if not more as he grew up. It pained him whenever a customer came in to buy a book or two, but he knew that his father would have wanted to share the knowledge of the books with the world. 

He went on with his daily duties, dusting the shelves, wiping down tables and chairs, greeting customers, and paying respects to some of his favorite novels. Today, much like others, was fairly normal. 

Aziraphale happily closed up shop that night and began to head home. There was less of a crowd now, but there were still people walking about. Since today went without any problems, he decided to treat himself. On the way home, he stopped by his favorite cafe, one that had a mini-library inside it. Sure, it may not be the Ritz, but Aziraphale still enjoyed the loving feeling that he felt whenever he stepped through the doors. The lights were dim but calming, and it had a warm, welcoming atmosphere.

Much like outside, there weren't many people inside this little cafe, just a person or two here and there. 

"Hey there, Aziraphale! Haven't seen you in a while." Aziraphale's attention was brought to the counter as soon as he walked in. He smiled at the older man with peppered hair. 

"Hello, James. Lovely to see you again." Aziraphale walked up to the counter and picked up a small menu. He loved the food that was made here. He could tell that each dish was carefully made each time. He should know, he has had almost every item on the menu. He smiles at James and sets the menu down, "I would just like a nice cup of Cocoa, please." 

James nods and writes down the order, "Sure thing, Aziraphale. And don't worry about paying, this one is on the house." This makes Aziraphale smile, "Ah, thank you, dear boy." 

Aziraphale nods to James before walking through the cafe, making his way to his usual spot nearby the bookshelf. He wasn't expecting for one second that there would be another person there. Yet here he was, suddenly freezing in place when he sees another man sitting at the table Aziraphale had called his for many years now. Everyone who had ever come to this cafe knew that this was Aziraphale's spot, even when he wasn't here no one sat here out of respect for the bookshop owner. 

This man was wearing a black suit, complemented with a dark red tie, and he was wearing sunglasses even though he was indoors. He had a fedora sitting on the table beside him. At least he had the decency to not wear a hat indoors. He was poking and prodding at the leaves of the Baby Rubber plant that sat on the end of the table, perhaps he was admiring the plant. It was hard to tell from behind those shades.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to sit down?" The man said.  
Aziraphale jumps slightly when he speaks. Had he been staring this whole time? He set down his bag and pulled the chair back, sitting across from the well-dressed man. "I do apologize, I didn't mean to stare."  
"It's alright, it's not the first time." The man continued to prod at the small plant as if he were checking for something. Aziraphale started to stare again, noticing a small snake tattoo right by the other man's right ear. He shook his head, not wanting to get caught staring again and brought his attention to the plant. It was a cute little plant and, to Aziraphale's knowledge of it, it was helpful for people with asthma. Why the other man had taken such interest in it was a mystery to Aziraphale. 

"Is there something wrong, Angel?"  
Aziraphale was once again taken aback by this man. Who was he calling 'Angel'? "No, nothing wrong." He takes a breath, calming his mind before speaking again. "It's just, I haven't seen you here before. Most of the customers here are regulars." The stranger chuckles and leans back in his chair, “You must come here quite often to know that.” He nods, “Actually, yes I do. In fact, you’re sitting in my spot.”

"Your spot? Last I checked, Angel, this is a public cafe that doesn't require reservations." He had a biting tone, but he held a smirk on his lips. Aziraphale huffs and leans down, picking up his bag and setting it on his lap. "I suppose that is rather selfish of me." He opens his bag and pulls out a novel from his bookshop, it was one that he had just gotten and was already about halfway through it.  
Just then, James walks over with a tray holding two drinks. One drink was in a white mug, the contents of which was Aziraphale's Cocoa with foam designed to look like a leaf. The other drink was in a black mug, it looked to be nothing but black coffee. 

"Here you go, gentlemen." James sets the cups down glancing worriedly at Aziraphale before walking back to the counter. Aziraphale didn't know why James would be so worried, sure this man was a stranger, a well-dressed stranger at that, but he hadn't given him any reason to feel endangered or worried. Aziraphale picks up his mug, inhaling the sweet aroma of the cocoa before taking a sip. The hot liquid traveled quickly down his throat and immediately began to warm him up.  
After a few sips, he set his mug down, "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"  
"Here in this cafe or here in this town?" There was that biting tone again, only this time there wasn't a playful smirk to accompany it.  
"Well, people come and go in this town. I meant here in this particular cafe. Although I enjoy it here, I know there are more, erm, high-class places for men such as yourself to dine at."  
The man sits for a moment, taking a sip of his bitter coffee before responding to Aziraphale, "I don't care for fancy-schmancy places like what you're suggesting." Aziraphale nods, taking another sip of his cocoa and opening his novel to the bookmarked page.  
"And you?" Aziraphale was just about to start reading, but he brought his eyes up to meet the shaded eyes of the other man. "Why do you come here? You don't exactly dress like the other folks I've seen in here so far."  
Aziraphale smirks a bit, ignoring the obvious slight the other had taken towards the other customers who he had become friends with over the years. "Well, I do have standards." This small comment brought back that mischievous smirk the man wore so nicely. After a few minutes of silently staring at one another, both men look down; Aziraphale at his book, the other at the potted plant.  
He didn't know why, but it was easy to make conversation with this stranger, and when it was silent between them, it was comfortable rather than awkward; which Aziraphale was thankful for. 

By the time Aziraphale had finished his cocoa, the cafe was nearly empty. The only people who remained were the employees, the stranger, and Aziraphale. He placed the bookmark back into the novel he was reading and closed it up, carefully placing it back into his bag. "I suppose I should go. It's getting quite late and they'll be closing soon." Aziraphale gathered his belongings and stood behind his chair after pushing it in.  
The well-dressed man downs the last of his dark coffee and stands up, pushing his chair in with one foot. He picks up his hat, looking at Aziraphale as he puts it on. "Where are you headed? I could drop you off anywhere you'd like." Aziraphale considered his offer for a moment- thinking of how long his walk home would be- and gently shook his head no. "As kind as that is, I'm afraid I must decline. We did just meet today after all Mr.- ah, I don't even know your name." The other man nods and tips his hat as if he were greeting Aziraphale for the first time, which he was. "The name's Anthony J. Crowley." He holds his hand out to Aziraphale, who gladly takes it. "Lovely to meet you, Mr. Crowley, I'm Aziraphale Z. Fell."  
Their hands linger for a few moments longer than intended, making both men let go quickly.  
"Well, I see ya later, Angel," Crowley says, tipping his hat once again before walking out of the cafe.  
Aziraphale smiles a bit, happy that he met someone new. Even if that someone seemed a tad bit odd, which was okay with him. 

After saying his goodbyes to James, he began to make his way home. The streets were nearly empty now that it was dark out. People had their curfews, after all. The warm night made Aziraphale feel drowsy despite having a cup of cocoa. 

Aziraphale managed to make it home to his book-filled apartment without any problems. He went on with his normal routine; putting his coat and bookbag away, taking a quick shower, and getting ready for bed. He even decided to read another chapter of the new novel before finally going to sleep. 

The only thing he could think of once he closed his eyes that night was the new mysterious man in town, Anthony J. Crowley.


End file.
